A Student is Always Off Limits!
by LittleLostLamb
Summary: M rating to be safe. Leon/Roxas. Choppy. Second chapter will be uploaded soon!


**M-Rated, too be safe. ^-^**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Two-Shot.**

**A Student is Always Off Limits.**

Leon knew the student teacher rule. You shouldn't bring one into your home, you shouldn't touch one, you shouldn't flirt with one. All of these were well known rules, yet when he seen that windswept blond head of hair enter his classroom every day for final period biology, he wanted to do all of these things- and more. The brunette could practically imagine throwing the student onto his desk, and smothering him with gently kisses, that would gradually become more and more violent, more and more needy. Leon could feel his lust beginning to over power him, distracting him from teaching the honours biology class.

Roxas of course, was oblivious to the want in his teachers eyes, if that much was obvious. It was mainly because the blond was solely focused on his teachers ass whenever he was turned around. Roxas enjoyed the view of Leon's hiney, considering it was often covered in desirable black leather. That would make the small blond shudder, his thoughts would take a dirtier turn from there.

How long had it been since Leon had begun to notice that Roxas took much more notice of him, then of the lesson? Secretely, he was pleased, yet it worried him slightly that he was the cause of the blonds steadily slanting grades. He didn't want to report that the blond had begun at an A-B average and now it was down to a meager C-D grade. Leon knew he had to take it into his hands, he needed to vent both of their needs. But the only question in the teachers mind was how? How could he bribe a student into coming to his home?

"Roxas...?" He called one day, after class. The blond paused, turning to face him, blinking those cerulean hues curiously. Leon couldn't help but give the other male a wickedly seductive smile, one that Roxas found melting his guarded heart. Slowly, the blond moved forwards, his eyes on the brunette. Roxas found the others untameable hair fascinating, something that would forever draw his attention. He longed to touch it, but again the boundaries of their roles in society currently kept them bound from each other. Roxas did hope that one day he would be able to have his hands run through the others hair, tugging and pulling at it. Leon quirked a brow when the blond shook his head- Roxas was shaking those thoughts away.

"So.. I take that as a no?" He asked, and he had to hide the threatening laugh that would pass his lips when he seen Roxas' eyes widen, as if he were a deer caught in headlights. He found it amusing, the way the blond squeaked. "W-Wait, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He stated, once he'd managed to calm himself. Leon of course, although his face didn't show it, was very amused. Hilariously amused, in fact. He nodded when the other requested he repeat himself. "I suggested that I give you private tutoring Roxas, I don't like how your grades are beginning to slide. It's rather unfortunate." Roxas stared blankly at the others words, unsure of what to say. Yes, the other wanted to see him all alone for the wrong reason- but this way, Roxas knew he had a chance. He could flaunt himself, show off, improve himself. Roxas grinned after a moments silence, one that Leon felt was rather... filled with tension.

"I'll do it! I don't know what's been going on lately. Just distracted, I guess.. So when and where?" Roxas asked, trying to stop himself looking and behaving too eager. Yet Leon noticed even this tiniest shift of excitement. It was glittering in the teens eyes, and Leon had to admit that he would not mind seeing more of. Most definitely. Leon pretended to take a moment to think of where would be the best place to do such studious. Yet his brain was screaming at him to hurry up. Composing himself, he shuffled some papers together, putting them in his briefcase that he brought everyday. The brunette could feel Roxas' impatience. The kid really needed to practice keeping himself under control. "Would my house be okay? Or is that too strange?" He asked, quirking a brow as he gazed up innocently towards Roxas. He had to bite his lip (ubcharateristic he knew) to simply wipe off the shit eating smirk that would come across his face. Leon managed to smile at Roxas as the blond thought over his words. After a few moments silence (which Roxas had judged appropriate), he nodded. "That sounds great!" He stated, before sighing.

"So, how about we start this next week? Would Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays suit you?" He was taking a risk in adding a date such as Friday on, yet he couldn't resist. It was out before he could stop it. A small twitch of surprise came too when Roxas replied a yes to his suggestion. They departed ways then, both jumping on the inside with excitement at the thought of being with the other.


End file.
